powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Western
Power Rangers Cowboys is the 1st series in Dragonzerons Power Rangers series. It's second season is called Power Rangers Aqua Force. The season was adapted from Zien Sentai Nagrogien. This series will have 49 episodes including a possible 2 ep teamup with Aqua Force Plot Characters Rangers Zack/Red Cowboy Ranger: He is the leader and sherrif of new dodge city and they have him track down evil aliens by the name of Galaxo Empire he kinda has a problem with being real cocky with his teamates but they dont give a grit but later in the series he gets replaced by kun as leader. Cody/Blue Cowboy Ranger: He is the new guy on the block and he is the athlete of the team as capturing the aiens and destorying them. Elizabeth/Yellow Cowgirl Ranger: She is the tomboy of the group and she has a problem where she chases down hot boys to her but overall her fighting spirit is the best. Conner/Orange Inventor Ranger: The smartest ranger and he is the one who gives battle equipment he has a crush on elizabeth and he asks her out on the final ep which she says yes. Dr.Costerment/Brown Science Ranger: he is the rangers mentor from the past and he comes into contact when they need to defeat General Vorzax. Kun/Silver Sheriff: He is the new leader and he is from the future as well as his sister laura his past is unkown but the rangers think he is revived. Laura/Gold Raider: She is the commander and she is the one who made the zords secretly. Zero/Black Robber: At first one anti hero. But he then becomes a hero when he saves them from Valadumus He is an Apache indian from arizona and he moved to New Dodge City to become a buissness man but then he went the wrong way and he became a robber and he stole the prototype Neo Cowboy Morpher Galaxy Marauder-Oridginally he was oridginally a space theif who fled to modern day earth to avoid being framed for a crime he never commited Allies Dr Louise Brown-He is the cowboys mentors and he makes them weapons and he is the one who brought Kun and Laura to the battlefield Jenny-She is Cody little sister and she helps him get through tough times and one time she even changed into cowboy Blue to save him from the Acadians Jeremy- He is the guy who always tries to find out who the rangers are but he can never catch them but on the final episode he found there identies The Newscaster-He is Part of NDCN and he always is there recording the battles and he speaks in a very hyper accent The nacho eating guy named Tony- He is always seen with nachos near the site where battles happen Arsenal Wild Shooter- These are the cowboys main side weapon when they fire all together it activates cowboy finishing blow which is Shooting Star Bullet Power Badges-These are the items that the 3 main rangers use to change into Power Rangers Cowboys in which they say lets become wild and they put the badge onto there chest creating the logo Bandana- it hides there faces when fighting and they use it to blind the enemy Sherrif Charger- is Kun transforming device and weapon and he activates it saying sherrif power and he put the badge on his sherrif jacket and he changes into Silver Sheriff Western Morpher- These morphers are Conner and his dad Dr Costerment Morphers Gatlin Raider- is the Transform device for Gold Raider and she activates it by pulling the load and then she fires it at the enemy and she uses the body cells for her suit Zords Cowboy Megazord Bobcat- This zord forms the main body and is Red Cowboy zord Roadrunner-This zord forms the arms and is Yellow Cowgirl zord Lizard- this zord forms the right leg and belongs to Blue Cowboy Cheetah-This zod is a extra zord to finish the combo Raider Megazord- this is the orange and browns ranger megazord Rabbit-Forms the main body Scorpion-Forms the arms Snake-Forms the leg Wild West Megazord Megazords Cowboy Megazord-this has bobcat as the main body roadrunner as the arms and then cheetah and lizard as legs and is piloted by Raider Megazord-has rabbit as main body and scorpion and snake as legs and its piloted by orange and brown Wild West Megazord-This mmegazord is teh combined megazord of raider and cowboy Ultrament Western Megazord- it controlled by everybody and every zord combines GX Megazord- this is the minizord that can only be piloted by one person and its mostly used by Black Villains The Acadians are a group of alien criminals who want to destroy New Dodge City and they are led by Lord Valadmus and there goal is too make New Dodge City a abandoned town again and to turn it into a alien hotspot Mr Black- He is the man who helps make weapons and makes the zodians General Varzax-He is the battle commander and he fights alongside the ranger he has a strong rivalry with Gold Sherrif XENO-He is a mythical being known for being real destuctive nature and is known to create super modes for the Zodians Lord Valadamus- He is the leader of the acadians Boggart-He is the most dumbest commander but he is useful for growing the monsters when he shoots them with his pistol Zodians- They are the minions and they are real strong and you cant defeat them easily Monsters ---- Episodes Episode 1: The Cowboys Appear Episode 2: Summon the Western Zords Episode 3: Who are the Acadions Episode 4: The Diva Attacks Episode 5: The Nacho Guy Interferes Episode 6: The Grown Zodians ---- Category:Series